


Long As I Can See The Light

by twoorangecookies



Series: After This Life I'll Find You In The Next [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, maybe other side characters as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: The first in a collection of Harlivy one-shots (maybe more) inspired by songs I listen to. Will range from any type of canon/universe/style/genre that feels right for the piece.





	Long As I Can See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> "Long As I Can See The Light" Creedence Clearwater Revival ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1yIe-3ZsOo )
> 
> So I've been hesitant for a long time to start posting work for these two. There's so many good ones out there as it is and I honestly feel so intimidated. I figured starting with these oneshots is a good way to go. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy them popping into my head. Also I decided to post these as a collection instead of chapters.

**Long As I Can See The Light**

Stepping into the living room, Pamela immediately sees her girlfriend at the front window fiddling with something. Eyes narrowed suspiciously over what Harley could possibly be doing she steps halfway into the room. Harley has an electric tea light that she's centering on the sill between two plants. Pam lets out a sigh and crosses her long arms over her chest. She doesn't want to ask. She really doesn't. But she's going to have to, isn't she? 

“What are you doing?”

Harley doesn't even turn around as she takes a step back to gauge her work. “Putting up an electric light. I've listened to ya enough to know real flames are dangerous to all your pretties.” Right. That explained everything.

“...I don't want to ask.”

“I'm glad you asked, Pammy,” Harley says as she turns around to face her favorite redhead.

“I didn't.”

“This little light here will guide me home from my long journey,” the solemn blonde explains.

“For one, you will be gone for one weekend. Two, I doubt that light will shine far enough to do any guiding.”

“Sssh, my leggy las, it's metaphysical.” Harley moves closer to her, hands out in appeasement.

“Metaphorical?” An eyebrow lifts on Pam's pale face.

“Yeah, that too. It's like the song.”

“And which song is that?”

Harley's eyes close and she opens her lips to sing, off-key and nasally. “ _Put a candle in the window, cause I feel I've gotta move_ -” Her hand moves in the air while she really gets into it, serious and slow. “ _\--Though I'm goin', goin'_ -” She hits her chest with her fist. Pam watches with a hint of amusement in her sparkling green eyes. “ _\--I'll be comin' home soon. Long as I can see the light_.” Harley's hand glides through the air as she holds the last note, then dramatically it flies back to cover her heart. She waits a beat or two before opening blue eyes and gazing up at Pam. “You fell in love with a girl that's in love with the road, Pam-a-lamb...the road, and two tires blazin' down it, goin' anywhere it takes her.” Harley's voice is so serious, but Pamela can't help the way her shoulders shake and a snort of laughter leaves her nose.

“Ahh, my girlfriend the mysterious motorcycle chick.” Her arms fall and reach out for Harley's shoulders, wrapping around her neck. “How could I forget?”

“I'm in a squad! A badass motorcycle gang!” Harley is exasperated and too distracted by said exasperation to put her arms around her girlfriend.

Again, Pam lets out a snort. “Gang? Harley, your friends are a middle-aged single father who can't let go of his old sniper days, an ex-army buffoon who thinks he's your leader, his unassuming girlfriend who honestly just seems to go where he goes, a guy with more tattoos than seems medically safe and who has a penchant for fire, and a silent girl always trying to escape her father's pressures to take over his dojo.” Pam almost stops, but goes on. “Oh, and let's not forget! Your abusive, piece of shit ex-boyfriend.” Her vile distaste for the man is evident in her tone as she nearly spits the words with venom.

“Hey hey, sugar lips,” Harley quickly cuts in. “You know we kicked Jack out ages ago...we never see him anymore...” She reaches up to run a thumb against Pam's cheek to calm her. “And the others....okay, well you got 'em pegged exactly...but we're still a Squad!” She almost pouts with the last words. It feels more exciting to think of her odd group of friends as something far more sinister and dangerous. More than a hodgepodge collection of people who just like riding motorcycles and going places. Harley herself has been riding one since she was sixteen, and it feels more natural to her than anything else. (Except, perhaps, than loving the beautiful nerd in her arms.)

Pam is still frowning, but her shoulders do relax some. She truly despises Jack, or even thinking about him going near her Harley. They have already been through so much together to get Harley past that, but regardless Pam still feels a sense of inferiority when it comes to Harley's love. Said girl's arms tighten themselves around Pamela's waist though, and she lets her lips move up a fraction towards a smile. Yeah, she's painfully, irrefutably in love with her blonde biker. She leans down and presses a kiss to Harley's forehead.

“You shouldn't have to light a candle, Harls. You know your way home to me.”

A smile pulls Harley's lips up at that. “ 'Course I do, but honey-pumpkin-puss, I'm a dangerous woman headed on a perilous ride...who knows what can happen?”

Again Pam's voice goes dry. “You all are going to a weekend-long bluegrass festival, I won't be home worrying too much.”

“Oh c'mere you.” Harley grabs her love's face in two hands and pulls her down for a long, breathtaking kiss. She stays close when they part, eyes still closed, and suddenly sings again. “ _But I won't, won't be losin' my way...long as I can see the light.._.”

And at that, Pamela laughs richly and fully. “You had better not,” she murmurs, taking Harley's lips with her own again.


End file.
